


第十七日

by FengYan



Category: Torchwood, 火炬木小组
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengYan/pseuds/FengYan
Summary: Jack似乎和Ianto分手了，而Ianto不得不做点什么分散自己的注意力





	第十七日

我叫Ianto Jones， 是火炬木小组卡迪夫第三分部的后勤支援。 通常情况下我辅助小组成员进行任务并在任务完成后进行善后处理，类似消除外星科技残骸或是要求目击者保密（必要时会进行记忆消除）。 同时保证小组成员能在hub中有一个舒适的环境。

然而有时当小组的外勤人员因为繁多的任务而无法抽身时，我也会担当外勤任务，例如情报收集或是简单的外星物种狩猎回收。

对外，我是一个普通公司的职员、旅行社的前台。但对我，我是Jack的情人——或者说曾经是。我有过心爱的女孩，但她因为我的失职而死去了，但她会永远被我记住。如果我在Jack心中的分量有Lisa在我心中分量的十分之一那么多我已经很开心了，虽然我知道这是我的妄想。

我们之间发生了争执，Jack已经16天没有和我有任务之外的交流了。我把这判断为他和我分手的信号，我没有再主动去找他因为不喜欢他再有所负担。

昨天我通过火炬木小组的网络注意到了一个叫做Rock Sansom的人， 一名有钱有势的黑道富豪。部分情报表明他的‘生意’中涉及了外星生物贩卖和收藏。我查了组员的行动安排，没有人还能抽身对Rock Sansom进行接近和观察。我只好邮件通知了Tosh告诉她他们两天后回来我可能不在hub，没法帮他们煮咖啡。

我花了一天时间进行深入的情报收集和身份伪造——Gavin Joneson，阔绰又闲来无事的富家公子哥，想必会成为Rock喜欢被接近的对象。穿戴完毕，带上伪造的邀请函就进入了黑道富豪举办的一场酒会。

暗夜主题的酒会上忽明忽暗的彩灯让我很难迅速找到Sansom，我从吧台那了杯香槟便走到了一个较为适合观察就会全貌的位置希望可以迅速的找到貌似被人群掩盖的黑道富豪。旧式的摇滚音乐和斑斓的彩灯让我情不自禁的思念起Jack，这些都是他喜欢的风格。

然后我就发现了寻找多时的Sansom，他正在朝这边走来。震惊之余我还是四处看了看，但我的身边并没有其他人。然后他就走到了我旁边和我靠着同一面墙站着。

“我一定要炒了那些策划酒会的家伙。”他这样开头道。然后他就注意到了我疑问的目光，“这些光晃得我烦躁又气血升高。”他解释道。

我微笑着耸了耸肩附和了一句，并表示这个夜晚的无趣——希望他可以从我的暗示中提到他那些‘有趣’的外星生物。

但是他却没有直入主题而是转而伸出那条宽长的手臂挽住了我的肩膀：“我是Rock Sansom，你可以叫我Rock，你呢？”

“Gavin Joneson.”期望他听到这个来自阔绰青年的名字后能回心转意。

“好吧Gavin，”他说。然后他原本停留在我肩膀上的手竟慢慢地移到了我的后腰，有些粗鲁的揉捏着。我尽力稳住呼吸保持着原本的表情，不能露出破绽。“我可以带你玩些‘有趣’的事。”说着他的手色情的滑进了我的内裤，我可以感觉到和他的手一起进来的还有一张微凉的卡片。

Rock Sansom的手保持的抚摸我屁股的位置走到了我的身前，他比我高大许多，当他的胯部顶弄我的小腹时我情不自禁的后退了一些。但他还是跟上来了，用他留着胡子的脸接近我的耳朵轻声的报了一个貌似是房间编号的数字。最后大力掐了一把我的屁股离开了。

我想这应该是比阔绰身份接近他更好的办法，男人在床边根本没有秘密。Jack有时在事后甚至会和我讲起那些他从来不向他人吐露的往事。但Jack已经离开我了，没有什么比火炬木的利益更重要（我知道这个理由很靠不住，但我真的需要一个理由）。

Rock Sansom已经离开酒会了，如果时间拖延我不知道会不会带来他决定放弃我而另寻目标的后果。所以我随便开了个房间把自己清理了一遍后（包括里面）只穿了衬衫和西装裤（没系皮带也没穿内裤）就去了属于Rock Sansom的套房。我不确定是不是所有男人都好这口，毕竟目前为止唯一和我做过爱的男人只有Jack。

我在套房的门口迟疑了一会儿，我不确定Jack会不会因为这件事而把我踢出火炬木或是更加忽视我。然后我就注意到这不可能，因为Jack已经把我忽略的一干二净了。

然后我就用那张Rock Sansom塞进我内裤的磁卡刷开了他的房门，刚打开门我就被一只手用力拉进了房间，房门在我身后被迅速的关上。下一秒我就撞进了一个宽厚的肩膀：“你要是再犹豫我都快要忍不住直接开门把你拽进来了。”震惊之余我听到Rock Sansom这么说道。

当我抬头看他时，我发现他有一双和Jack一样灰蓝色的眼睛。我知道我不该在这种时候想起他，但我就是控制不住。

Rock Sansom轻柔地用一只手捧起了我的脸而另一只手已经迫不及待的挤进了我的裤子：“我会让你快乐，让你兴奋，甚至让你哭泣，”他为我没有穿内裤而有些惊讶的挑了挑眉“你会吻我，叫我的名字，搂着我。”他的鼻息就在离我不到一厘米的前方，我唯一能看见的只有那双灰蓝色的眼睛。

于是我环住了他的脖子吻住了Rock Sansom，他迅速的解掉了我就西装裤纽扣把我赤裸的下半身环在了自己的腰间。现在，我整个人的支撑只剩下他的脖子、他捧着我屁股的手和身后的门了。

他似乎把润滑剂随身带在身边了，因为就在他的舌头侵入我的口腔翻弄的时候他的手指已经沾满冰凉滑腻的润滑剂抚弄起了我的后穴，下一刻他就挤了进来。

像Jack一样的男人松开了我的嘴转而低头开始啃咬我的脖颈而肩膀，身后的扩张粗暴而迅猛。我肯定他已经憋了很久了，八成在酒会上他拿下体蹭我时就已经硬了。

后穴里的手指已经增加到了三根（或是四根），很疼，因为已经很久没有跟真正的Jack做爱了。我可以听到像Jack的男人在我耳边咒骂说我是个迫不及待的小荡妇，但我能做的只是在他和门之间轻微的扭动和发出带着哭腔的呻吟。

这对Jack一向很有效，所以我猜测对这个像Jack一样的男人大概也会有效果。没过多久，他就撤掉了他的手指让我的后穴无力的在空气中收缩。很快，取而代之的是他又热又硬的下体有力的进入了我的身体。

连尺寸都和Jack相差无几。在疼痛和快感交织的瞬间我这样想到。随之而来的一下下猛烈撞击立刻冲散了我的思绪让我不得不将注意力集中到身前的男人身上，他叫什么来着？

“Gavin你这个又湿又热的小妖精。”身前的男人低吼道。Gavin是谁？身后的撞击一下下顶弄着我的肠道，快感很快压制住了疼痛。我大叫着要求更多、更深，干渴的嘴唇情不自禁的去寻找Rock（是的他叫Rock，我想起来了）的嘴，渴望可以从唇舌的交还中汲取水分。

我的身体随着一下下的撞击越来越下滑，直到支撑不住。Rock就这他下体还在我身体里的姿势直接把我抱了起来往卧室走，即使是在步行的途中他也没有错过顶弄我的下身。姿势的变化使得他下体着力的方向发生了变化，又带出了我体内的一阵热浪。我紧搂着他，用脚使劲缠着他的腰间。并用力把后穴挤压在他的下体上，在属于我自己的呻吟中我听到了属于Rock的叹息。

我立刻感觉到了他步伐的加快，我还没从快速有杂乱的进入中适应就一句被狠狠地扔在了床上。他抓起了我的脚踝抬高，露出离开了他的下体的、抽搐着的后穴，然后低头吻了上去。这回我真的被吓到了，Jack从来被这样做过。

灵巧的舌头开始舔弄我的穴口，那是一种从来没有过的感觉。我推搡着Rock的头请求他停下来，换来的却是更富有技巧性的舔弄。他的舌头一下下模仿着下体的动作在我的屁股里抽插这，时而又用牙齿啃咬我穴口的皮肤。

不管是我扭动身体还是用膝盖夹住他的头都无法让他停下来，当我混乱的低头看他时却发现他正从我的股间抬眼注视着我——用那双灰蓝色的眼睛。我甚至可以感觉的就在对视的一瞬间，我脑中的血液倒流进了我的下体。

他并没有注意到我的同床异思，反而被我下体的反应雀跃转而进攻我挺立的下体。Jack也从来没舔弄过我的下体，即使我帮他口交再多次。当下体被Rock的口腔包裹时，我还是如不住挺弄起腰身叹息起来。

他玩弄着我的后穴和柱身，然后顺着阴毛一路舔弄了上来。他的舌头在我的肚脐中打转，又舔过腹肌之间的小沟，就在他含住我的乳头的同时他的下体再一次进入了我的身体。他将我的腿再次固定在腰间后终于放开了我的脚踝。

一只手在我的腰侧抚弄，另一手则伸进了我的嘴里翻弄我的舌头。被唇齿挡出的细碎呻吟变成了浪荡的淫叫，但我根本不想去制止。我的双手捧着Rock黑色的发丝应和着他在我胸前的起伏，舌头任由嘴中的手指嬉耍摆弄。

他啃咬着我的每一寸皮肤，轻吼着我的名字（至少我那一夜的名字）。就在他狠狠地撞进我的身体时，我知道他终于要射了。滚烫的精液冲进我的身体时我才想起他没有戴套，但下一秒我也射的溃不成军了。

过了五分钟，或是十分钟。至少是我还沉浸在射精的空白中时，Rock把我的身子翻了过来让我趴在床单上。我的身子一点都用不上力只能疲软的任他将我的胯部抬高，玩弄我向外流淌他的精液的后穴。然后再一次长驱直入。

那一夜我被用各种姿势进入了好多次，到后来几乎失去了神志却依然可以感觉到Rock在我的体内运动。他有几次用手夹紧我的大腿在我的腿间抽插，或是直接把下体塞进我的嘴巴顶弄我的喉咙。直到最后我的体内、股间、小腹、胸膛和脸上都沾上了他的精液才终于停歇。

索性我还没有忘记这次性爱的初衷，我强忍着神志的疲惫和腰间的疼痛从他的怀里挣脱出双手捧着他的头。轻柔的询问了他关于他的‘特殊产业’，我相信目前昏沉的他是不会在第二天醒来时想起这次盘问的。

当我终于得到了足够的情报（包括运货时间、地点和重要买家）之后终于还是忍不住直接就这环抱的姿势昏睡了过去。当我再次醒来时，听见的是Rock的清浅的鼾声却越过Rock的肩脊看到了Jack正站在床边低头注视着我。

我眨了眨眼睛希望能让Jack的幻象消失，但他却还是站在那里和我对视——用那双正牌的灰蓝色眼镜。

“你怎么在这里？”我试着打破这场诡异的沉静却发现我的喉咙已经前一夜的过度使用而沙哑难听。

但Jack却直接拿出一根注射剂狠狠地扎进Rock的脖子里，再把针管塞进了自己的口袋。我震惊的想起身质问他给这个无辜的人注射了什么时才感到力不从心，哪怕最轻微的动作也能带来巨大的酸痛。

Jack依旧没有说话，而是脱下了他的大衣放在床边。把我从Rock的臂弯里拉了出来，并用他的大衣裹住打横抱了起来。顺便在经过门厅的时候把我的衬衫和裤子捡了起来扔在我怀里。

多久没有这么近的呼吸他的气味了？我忍不住计算到，17天了。然后在那双灰蓝色眼镜带着恼怒和责备的注视下再次睡着了。只是这一次不会再有什么审问了。


End file.
